


I Remember

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [12]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Twelfth 100 word ficlet yes... I'm back on those again... Ushiro Ryu thinks back to the last time he saw Battousai So... ya... it has Ryu... it goes kinda with OUT OF TIME... sorta... Please R&R!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 1





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Ruroken... Surprise, surprise...

**I Remember**

I remember the day he left us. It was a moment that will never leave me. He was only a child, but his eyes were so old. So deep and so sad. I remember him speaking to Katsura. Standing in numb shock, watching the youth sink his blade into the bloodied soil. That blade that was so much a part of him... I remember wondering how he'd survive without it.

When he left, he bowed simply to Katsura. Smiled quietly at me. Then he turned and walked away. Quiet. Simple. That was his way.

That is how I remember him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My twelfth 100 word ficlet. I hope you like this little fic...


End file.
